<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>An Arrangement of Chance by Sutaoris</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24664063">An Arrangement of Chance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sutaoris/pseuds/Sutaoris'>Sutaoris</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>An Arrangement [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arranged Marriage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Happy Ending, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Graphic Smut, Not Beta Read, Strangers to Lovers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:55:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,502</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24664063</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sutaoris/pseuds/Sutaoris</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Junmyeon always knew he wouldn't have a choice in who he was to be mated with. It was something he was content with, he knew other's had it much worse.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>An Arrangement [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1795225</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>181</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>An Arrangement of Chance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don't know what got into me, this was completely written in 24 hours. I hope this alright.<br/>Sulay nation rise.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Junmyeon had never considered himself lucky. Today was a perfect example as to why he felt that way. </p><p>The sound of thunder was rumbling in the distance. Combined with the patter of raindrops hitting the roof, the weather was considered a bad omen and had made getting to the house difficult. Yet it wasn’t enough to change their minds about anything. </p><p>The wedding was going to happen no matter what. </p><p>The Kim family pushed to have the bond done as soon as possible, not wanting there to be issues like last time. Junmyeon’s brother had run from his fate, vanishing one night without so much as a word, only to appear a week later with a mating mark from an alpha woman who lived megarly as an innkeeper. The family had been quick to denounce their first born son, losing any chance to have ties with the Wu family as his betrothed had ended up mating with his own choice of Omega.</p><p>Sometimes Junmyeon wished he had his brother's strength. But he had always been a bit weaker, and never found anything to pull him away in the way his brother had. And Junmyeon had been content with everything, he knew others living much worse.</p><p>“Sit Straighter.” His mother's voice hissed out, a light slap  hitting Junmyeon thigh. Without question he did what he was told, Straightening his position even more. It was painful with how he was kneeling on the floor, but long ago Junmyeon had learned pain was something you must ignore. </p><p>Although his wedding robes had felt light and airy upon trying them on days prior, they now felt heavy and burdensome in the unknown  environment. They were still beautiful, layers of white with gold detail and embroidery, The Kim family was not afraid to show off their status. There would only be a few members of the Zhang clan in attendance, most not wanting to travel in such weather. But showing off would be the best opinion, they needed to make sure the Zhang clan thought they were getting something equal in exchange. </p><p>The whole situation had a bitter edge to it, yet Junmyeon chose to think of the positives. His whole life Junmyeon knew he wouldn’t get to choose his mate, but he was lucky enough to get to choose the decoration for the ceremony, and even the color of his robes. There had been three options, The Zhang clans red with gold accents, the Him Familys blue with silver detailing, or white. Junmyeon had thought the white had looked lovely and neutral. His family was in it for the money and power, and as complainant as Junyemon was, he still wanted to show he was his own person. Hopefully the white would show he didn’t wish to be a pawn for his family, nor a challenge of the other. He simply wanted a peaceful relationship with his partner since love was out of the question. </p><p>Junmyeon would soon be the mate of  the Zheng's first son, but it was no secret that family members often took on concubines. His own family had done the same, his older brother and himself having different mothers. </p><p>The flowers had also been Junmyeon choice, large vases of violets adorning the small space. His mother had thought it genius to get a flower combining the family colors, But Junmyeon had simply chosen then due to finding them calming but he had been smart not to tell her this fact, simply nodding at her words.</p><p>”They're still coming, right?” His father asked from Junmyeon other side, not bothering to hide his irritation from his voice. The messenger sent ahead by the Zhong nodded, insisting they were on their way. Junmyeon inhaled quietly as he could, too nervous of his mother making a comment on how ‘heavy breathing wasn’t a thing of beauty.’</p><p>An Omega’s duty was to sit pretty and bare children. Junmyeon could do both, and in all honesty, he loved the idea of having children. His only hope would be that his future alpha would be kind enough to allow Junmyeon to keep his baby with him.</p><p>The door for the small space opened, and Junmyeon was quick to let his eyes fall to the floor. Even with the veil covering his face, he knew better than to look at the Alpha’s entering the space. He could wait, it had already been over an hour of him sitting on his knees and waiting, in only a few more minutes the exchange would be finished and Junmyoen would be able to ask his Alpha for permission to look at him. </p><p>He kept his eyes trained on the ground as foot steps walked over to the area, and soon another person was sitting before him. His future mate, and based on the shadows on the floor, his mates parents were taking their seats mirroring Junmyeon’s. </p><p>Little words were exchanged between the parents, only reaffirming promises that Junmyeon had heard time and time again. Confirmation that Junmyeon was untouched and indeed an omega, that the Zheng’s would have full rights over any children from the pair and the Kim’s would be receiving a large amount of land and a new title in exchange. It was odd to think his value was merely worth a chunk of land near the sea, but Junmyeon knew his parents were getting far more than his brother had been offered. </p><p>Junmyeon knees began to ache in such a way it was hard to ignore the pain, but he continued to do so, focusing on a spot on the floor. He could see a small path of the crimson red robe his future mate was wearing, a tiny flower stitched into it. It brought a curiosity to Junmyeon, Alphas were not the most keen to wear anything floral, yet there was a flower right there.</p><p>They moved onto the next step, the families each pouring a bit of tea into a cup for the soon to be mated pair to drink, symbolizing unity. His mate went first, Junmyeon unable to hear him even sip the drink over the pounding rain from above. He only knew it was his turn when he felt a soft tap on his hands folded in his lap. </p><p>Quickly Junmyeon opened his hands to accept the cup, it being gently placed in his hand. His job was to drink the rest of the bitter tea. From what he had been taught, the Alpha typically left most for the omega as a small test to see if they would be one to show their distaste for things or if they would be compliant. </p><p>Without removing his veil, Junmyeon slipped the cup under neither and brought it to his lips. The substance was worse than he thought, almost burning his throat. But Junmyeon was a pro, drinking it while making no sound or show of disgust. He had no idea in what world this was considered tea, but he only after one small mouthful he found it to be empty, quickly placing it back down on the ground, avoiding the red robe. </p><p>The cup was quickly taken of his range of sight </p><p>“Very good.”</p><p>With that Junmyeon was contractually bound to a man he had yet to even see. </p><p>“Come, Omega.” A voice stated, much more soft then Junmyeon had anticipated. With how assertive the others in the room had been, Junmyeon had not expected for such a sweet voice to belong to the set of hands before him. The Omega stared straight ahead, taking the hands and allowing himself to be pulled up. </p><p>Junmyeon was led to the room first just like before, sitting himself in front of the bed on his knees again. The thin mat did little to ease the pain, but Junmyeon knew it wouldn’t be long before he would have other things to worry about. </p><p>All he had to do was get through the night and he would be free.</p><p>He kept his eyes trained to the ground as the door slipped open, his heart beat increasing in his chest. Before his family had been there as some sort of buffer, and excuse for Junmyeon to ignore the possible dangers. But now he was alone with the unknown alpha, having to do as the other wished.</p><p>Despite a lifetime of training and learning of what was expected of him, Junmyeon was terrified. There were only so many things he could read of and be told, he had yet to ever be around another Alpha without his family. Before he had been confident he could do everything right, but now he struggled to keep his arms from shaking as he bowed low on the floor. </p><p>“I am yours, Alpha. I will do as you wish” The words came out stiffly, Junmyeon shirking down closer to the floor. Despite how many times he had rehearsed the lines before, he had failed at delivering them nautraily. . Now he was at risk. What if the Alpha didn’t like how he said it, what if he thought Junmyeon was being snarky? The last thing he had wanted was to start things off so poorly-</p><p>“I would like to see your face, if that’s alright.”</p><p>The words startled Junmyeon, inhaling sharply and he found himself unable to hide his surprise. The words had come out just as softly before, yet the Omega couldn’t help but remain fearful. This was not in his training. The Alpha wasn’t commanding him. </p><p>“O-of course, Alpha.” Junmyeon answered, sitting up perfectly straight like before. While keeping his eyes trained on the ground, he reached up and untied his veil, letting it flutter to the floor. As fast as he could he folded his hands in his lap, clutching onto his robe as a way to ground himself. </p><p>Junmyeon was met with silence and the sound of the storm outside. </p><p>Perhaps the Alpha though Junmyeon was not of his taste. Although Junmyeon didn’t see himself as unsightly, he could understand how someone would see him as plain. His brother had alway been the stunning one, taking after the omega father he had had. Even his own mother had comment on teh others beauty, complaining that Junmyeon didn’t compare to his brother.  It didn’t bother him too much to think his Alpha thought him to be unappealing, it could be an opportunity for more space. </p><p>Before Junmyeon had time to plan his next move he felt himself being lifted and being placed on the bed. A sound of surprise fell from his lips, and he was unable to stop himself from looking up at the alpha in complete shock. Somehow he had done something wrong, the alpha was taking him without any further exchange. </p><p>But then it happened.</p><p>Junmyeon accidentally looked directly into the most beautiful warm brown eyes he had ever witnessed in his life, and he felt himself instinctually relax as the alpha stared down at him. </p><p>
  <i>Mate.</i>
</p><p>Suddenly the storm could no longer be heard, the nervousness from before had completely vanished along with the pain in his knees. All he could do was stare into the eyes above him, completely taken in with the red ring around the iris. </p><p>Without even realizing it he had tilted his head to the side, bearing his neck to the man before him. The ALpha said words he couldn’t hear, before his lips were met with the man above him. </p><p>And just like that Junmyeon body felt like it was on fire, an all too familiar cramping hitting his stomach and causing him to whimper. Heat, his heat was hitting with no warning, the others scent suddenly overwhelming and all too powerful. It smelt too right and familiar, yet he couldn’t place it, Junmyeon wanted more of it, for it to encase his entire body. </p><p><i>“Mate. Mate. Mate.”</i>  His mind screamed at him, another whine falling from him. The alpha growled, pulling back. Junmyeon struggled to get out of his robes, unable to focus on the task at hand with how muddied his mind was. He let out a sob, the heat being far too much for him to handle. </p><p>The Alpha understood, slipping the omega out of his robes and tossing them to the side. Their lips came together again, sloppy kisses being exchanged between them. Hands roamed his body, the touches somehow easing him yet making him even more desperate. Only moment’s ago Junmyeon was terrified of the other, but now he wanted nothing more than to be claimed by the man before him. </p><p>“Please.” Junmyeon choked out, grabbing the Alpha’s robes and pulling him closer. Even in his haze he could see the other’s pupils blown wide, the brown completely taken over by red. “Please, I want you Alpha.”</p><p>He found himself falling apart under the other, the pain he was told about being non existent. At first there had been discomfort, but he found himself letting out sounds of pleasure as the Alpha kissed and touched him in places and ways he had never been able to do to himself on his own. Instead of cries of pain from the large intrusion, he felt himself sobbing with relief. </p><p>Despite feeling as if he had no control, Junmyeon felt no danger. This was his Alpha, his mate, he was safe. </p><p>Teeth sunk into his neck, causing him to cry out in pain and fall limp. Everything was too much, and Junmyeon quickly found himself passing out.</p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Five days passed by in a blurr. Junmyeon had little recollection other than his cries of pleasure and feeling himself  be filled over and over and fruit being fed to him.</p><p>When Junmyoen awakened with only the faintest traces of heat, he couldn't even will himself to open his eyes, instead choosing to bury his face into the pillow he clung to. His heart fell in his chest, a deep sadness sweeping through him. As much as he tried to fight it, he couldn't stop the tears from falling down his face.</p><p>Everything felt cold and horrible. Junmyeon had awoken alone. This was what he had been prepared for, the harsh feeling of an Alpha’s rejection. Yet he couldn’t help but still feel hurt. Bonding was less painful, less damaging to an Alpha. Where a Junmyeon felt like everything was crumbling down around him while he was drowning at sea, his mate at most would be feeling a mild annoyance from the distance. </p><p>At the realization he couldn’t compose himself, Junmyoen began to cry harder. The one thing he had alway prided himself was his control, yet here he was a sobbing mess and craving the comfort of a man he knew was not meant to love him.</p><p>After what felt like an eternity Junmyeon was startled by the sound of the door being slammed open, and footsteps running towards him. Instantly  Junmyeon wrapped his blanket around him and tried to hide away out of fear.</p><p>But instead chastising, Junmyoen could feel fingers running through his hair, causing his eyes to flutter open and look up at the person before him. He was once again greeted with the warm brown eyes, the red back to a simple ring around his irises. </p><p>“Are you feeling okay? What’s wrong?” His mate asked, to which Junmyeon weakly nodded. He wanted to say something, answer the question, anything to save himself from the situation, but the words felt stuck in his throat. All he could do was let out a whine, wrapping himself around the Alpha and taking in his comforting scent. It helped simmer down the pain of rejection, but the feeling didn’t go away.</p><p> A part of him still screamed that he was unwanted. </p><p>His mate didn’t force him to speak, instead wrapping his arms around him and nuzzling into Junmyeon's neck where the mating mark was. The action made a small sob fall from Junmyeon, and the Alpha pulled back with a look of alarm.</p><p>“You-you left.” Junmyeon sobbed, clutching on the other male for dear life. “I-i felt s-so alone. You don’t want me. ” The Alphas eyes went wide, before he pulled Junmyeon close to himself, rubbing the Omega’s back comfortingly.</p><p>“I didn’t intend for you to wake up alone. I was arranging breakfast for you. I should have stayed, I’m so sorry.” His mate continued to rub Junmyeon and hold him, waiting for the omega to calm down. Even as a maid came in with food, he didn’t once move away from the omega, only instructing for the food to be put on the table.</p><p>It took almost embarrassingly long to calm himself, Junmyeon unable to control his instincts. Once he felt composed enough, He pulled away slightly, looking down at the space between them. “I’m sorry Alpha, I should not have acted that way.” He stated meekly. He needed to put out the fire while he could, his mate must have thought him to be a disaster already. </p><p>“Yixing. Please, call me Yixing.” Junmyeon’s head shot up, looking at the man before him. “We’re mates Junmyeon. I want you to call me Yixing.” The Alpha planted  a soft kiss on his nose, making the omega preen internally.</p><p>“Yixing.” Junmyeon tested the name. “I’m sorry, Yixing.” But the Alpha shushed him, he continued to comfort Junmyeon and make sure his Omega impulses were taken care of. The other only let go of him to grab the plate brought in and feed Junmyeon. Normally, Junmyeon would find the babing to be embarrassing, but his body was sore, his emotions were frazzled and the gesture was keeping him from ending up in a crying mess again.</p><p>It had been so long since Junmyeon had cried, and even longer since someone had comforted him.</p><p>Once he was full, Junmyeon became overly aware of how disgusting he was. His body was still covered in slick and dried cum, his skin red in some places from their activities. “May I….” Junmyeon trailed off, but he quickly pushed out any thoughts of not asking. Yixing had done nothing for him to think he couldn’t speak. “May I take a bath?”</p><p>“Of course. I already had the maids draw you one for when you woke up.” Yixing smiled, getting off the bed. Junmyeon moved to get off, but he was quickly picked up bridal style by the Alpha and carried to the bathing room. He held onto the Alpha, not quite trusting his legs to keep him upright.</p><p>Instead of being alone in the water, Yixing sat behind him, gently bringing up water and running it through his hair. The bond told him to stick as close as he could to the other, and honestly, Junmyeon couldn’t find a reason not to. The alpha was so careful, offering over and over again more food to him or asking him if the water was too hot. Everything was perfect, also so much that Junmyeon felt himself drifting asleep again in the tub.</p><p>After they were cleaned, Yixing doing most of the work, they dressed. Junmyeon’s things had yet to be moved into the new house. That would happen later when the couple would visit his family and show proof of the mating bond. But for now, he was able to borrow some of the Alpha’s clothing. The other was a bit taller and bigger, but Junmyeon knew how to work with the robes and get them to fit him more properly. </p><p>One of the first things Junmyeon noticed was Yixing was not anything like the Alpha’s he had been around before. The other was always calm and spoke evenly, often asking things instead of ordering for others to do things. Their day was peacefull, his mate taking the time to show him their entire new home, despite the fact he didn't have to. That’s what maids were for.</p><p>As they finished the rounds and walked back to their room, Junymeon stopped at a room Yixing had not explained yet, one rather close to theirs that was pretty small. Peering inside, he noted there was a door on the wall that appeared to connect to their own room, one he had missed. He turned to the Alpha, pointing at the empty room. “What will this room be for?” Junmyeon had already been shown the study, so he hadn’t an idea of what the room was for.</p><p>“Well,” Yixing’s shifted in his spot, before looking at Junmyeon. “That’s for when we have a child, so they will be close to us. If that is what you want, of course.” The Alpha’s eyes wandered down to Junmyeon’s stomach as he spoke. With how things had gone, it wouldn’t have been surprising if Junmyeon was already with Child. </p><p>But Junymeon couldn’t help but smile and kiss the Alpha. Yixing let out a confused sound, but was quick to kiss him back.</p><p>“Nothing could make me happier.”</p><p>Junmyeon never considered himself lucky. But maybe, just this once, he believed his luck had been saved for the perfect mate.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>